


Treasure Hunting

by gaudiasolis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Treasure Hunting, charity shops, just some cute fluff, may day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaudiasolis/pseuds/gaudiasolis
Summary: Just a cute Remus and Sirius Saturday morning date wandering around the market looking for treasures.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	Treasure Hunting

Remus can feel the warm glow of the morning sunlight as it peeks out over roofs and between buildings. The soft skin of Sirius’ hand in his as they meander down the high street. It’s early Saturday morning and most people aren’t yet out and about, except for market stall owners setting up for the busy day ahead. 

Remus thought that the world had taken on this perfect quiet with only the background chatter of the market square, the faint sound of birds chirping at each other as they swoop low across the square and the slightly out of tune humming coming from his boyfriend’s mouth. It took a moment for Remus to place the song coming from Sirius and when he did he hummed back part of the chorus earning him a soft, soul-melting smile as Sirius’ mouth pulled up at the corner and he glanced up at his boyfriend. 

“You know what I think this day calls for?” Sirius asked.

“What might that be - huh?”

Rolling his eyes Sirius replies “You’re not even gunna guess or at least attempt to guess?” 

“Hmmm” Remus ponders briefly before stopping abruptly and spinning to stand directly in front of his Sirius. With their hands still intertwined he looks down hoping to appear stern and pensive but instead what Remus sees when he does makes him catch his breath at the way the morning light glitters in Sirius’ normally steely grey eyes and makes them shine as if made entirely of silver. 

Taking a slightly wobbly deep breath in he says “I don’t know babe - tell me”.   
Sirius pauses, eyes slowly drifting across Remus’ face, taking him in. “I think we should go treasure hunting.”

A chuckle escapes Remus “Pads, I’m not sure we need anymore stuff”

Feeling indignant Sirius straightens his spine, rolling his shoulders backwards and puffing out his chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Surely the point of treasure hunting is to go looking for things that you don’t know you need or want.”

And at that Sirius turns quickly on his heel and stalks off in the opposite direction, pausing only to look back over his shoulder and raise his hand, index finger to the sky, to shout “to charity shop alley”. 

Moving quickly so as to not get left behind Remus catches Sirius’ hand as it swings back, propelled by the fast pace he had decided on. 

“British Heart Foundation first?” Sirius suggests. 

“Oooo yeah they almost always have some good jumpers!”

“This is why I love you Moons, I suggest treasure hunting and your first thought is to look for another jumper.”

“You can never have too many - particularly if you’re going to insist on stealing them all.”

“Well I’m looking for something - anything - that is white and flowy. As James has informed me that we will be attending a muggle celebration called May Day with him, Lils and the sprog and apparently white flowy attire and flowers is required.” 

“I’m not sure it’s required Pads but I reckon you can definitely rock it”. 

The rest of the morning is spent with Remus collecting anything white and flowy in each charity shop they go in to give to Sirius who provides a veritable fashion show for the shop volunteers and any customers who happen across the back of the shop. Remus spends most of this time scanning the book section, which are always, thankfully, next to the changing room. He occasionally passes opinions, knowing that when Sirius finds the right thing he will certainly be told about it. 

Finally, at the fourth charity shop, Sue Ryder maybe, Sirius found the perfect item - a cool crisp white blazer, fitted snugly around his chest and arms with embroidered flowers around the cuffs, subtle enough to only be seen close up, but intricate enough you could truly appreciate the skill it must have taken to make. But best of all, when Sirius had shown Remus, he had stared at him mouth agape and then shook his head slightly as if not believing his own eyes. 

“Sirius - thats - thats it. Babe you look so good.” 

Sirius just grinned back at him before revealing the best bit - a mini blazer, an exact replica in Harry’s size. 

“We’re gunna match Re! Me and my godson! It’s as if the planets aligned just for this moment.”

Sure enough, come May Day, the stand out figures in the crowd around the Maypole were the two dashing fellows in their matching jackets. Harry perched on his godfather’s shoulders - giggling merrily away as Sirius twirled and bobbed to the music. The only people looking happier than them were the three adults stood back from the crowd grinning madly with love at the scene in front of them.


End file.
